Neru's Secret Hobby
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Neru has a secret hobby. Kikaito knows it. Light Neru x Kikaito, one-shot.


To celebrate the return of my computer, here is a NeruxKikaito one-shot. I think this is the first of its kind, and I want to spread the love.

I really wanted to put this pairing on the web, and I know its not Christmas, but... well...

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Kikaito liked to follow and watch Neru when she`d sneak off to do her secret hobby.<p>

No one really noticed him, because he wasn`t famous or popular, like Kaito or Akaito, meaning that he could see what some people didn`t.

What he saw gave him something to do, and someone to like.

* * *

><p>It had first started when he paid more attention to the tsundere, Akita Neru. She, unlike him, was a popular blond fanmade. As her kept his eyes trained on her, he realized that when no one would notice, she`d sneak off to her room, grab a bag, and then go to the large library.<p>

The first time he had followed her, she nearly shrieked, and hastily stuffed the contents of her bag under the table in a desperate attempt to hide them. It had been too late, though, as he had recognized the cloth, the needles, and the hoop.

Neru snuck off to embroider cloth.

Normally, he would have teased her, but seeing her stubborn golden eyes fill with tears she tried so hard to conceal, he changed his mind.

Instead, he sat down next to Neru and asked her to teach him.

* * *

><p>At first, she had eyed him skeptically. "What?" she demanded.<p>

When he repeated his request, she stared at him in disbelief. And then she launched into a lecture of how this had better not be something to be scamming her, or using her for his amusement.

Kikaito quickly reassured her of his sincerity. "Here`s my scarf." He said, offering her the one piece of clothing all Shions _had_ to wear as a ransom.

That convinced her, so Neru pulled out another hoop and some extra fabric for him.

Sadly, he was completely incompetent with a needle.

"Baka!" she hit him with the hoop holding the remains of the mangled, tangled cloth, the corners of her mouth tugging in an attempt to be a smile.

* * *

><p>After his 'totally epic failure' on his attempts to learn how to make pictures on cloth with thread and needles, he simply watched her doing it.<p>

She had talent, with her fingers and hands moving deftly, the needle seeming to dance as it made images of butterflies, flowers, and other stuff she liked to embroider. Old fashioned stuff.

Mostly, he watched her face. Her eyes would have a fierce light in them, and her cheeks would be glowing as she focused on the thread and fabric joining.

* * *

><p>Recently, Kikaito was worried. Neru had been leaving, but instead of going to the library, she had been holed up in her room, not coming out with her bag.<p>

_Maybe,_ he thought sadly. _She didn`t like having him watch her._

Gloomy, he went and ate some cotton candy in an attempt to cheer himself up.

* * *

><p>Christmas Time.<p>

Since there was a huge number of singers in the Vocaloid Family, the Masters had decided to make the present exchange a Secret Santa Exchange. He was fairly sure Fate had rigged the draw, because he picked Neru.

Sighing, he went out to the mall, and paused. Maybe she didn`t like to embroider anymore.

Kikaito shrugged, and bought what seemed to be half the Embroidery Supply Store. And then, just in case, he got a cell phone with a cute charm.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, the yellow Shion walked over to Neru, who was texting. "Merry Christmas, Neru!" he exclaimed in what he hoped was a cheerful, carefree tone.<p>

She jumped, then scowled. "Baka." She grumbled, blushing slightly. Still wearing a large smile (Kaito would have been proud) he handed her the large box.

Neru opened it…. And smiled. "It`s what I wanted," she whispered, and hugged the box.

"The Awesome Kikaito is never wrong!" he exclaimed, striking a pose. Neru laughed, and pushed him, making him stumble. "Isn`t it the Awesome Akaito?"

"Can`t I be awesome, too?" he asked in a mock hurt tone.

She laughed, seeming a bit more nervous. An awkward silence passed. "Well, I`ll be leaving now." He said, after he decided they had studied the ground more than necessary.

"Wait!" with that, she half-shoved, half-threw a yellow, crumpled package into his arms. Puzzled (because his Secret Santa had been Nigaito, who gave him two tickets to the carnival), he unwrapped it to see his scarf. Something glinted on the long piece of fabric.

Curious, he lifted it to examine the unknown source that shone. On closer, searching eyes, one could see golden thread making patterns through the entire thing, with the words 'Shion Kikaito' on the edges.

"I wanted to give you that for Christmas, and then the Secret Santa thing was announced, and then I still finished it cuz I was already half-done, and it was super hard to decorate that cuz scarves are not the easiest things to stick a-"

Neru`s babbling was cut off as Kikaito hugged her. "So you weren`t avoiding me because you didn`t like me?" his voice was muffled in her side ponytail.

"No, I was _avoiding_ you because that was a_ secret_ gift. Baka Kikaito." She grumbled.

"Well then!" he popped up to his full height, a grin on his face. It nearly scared Neru to death. "Let`s go to the carnival! It`ll be a date!"

"What? Hey, wait!"

* * *

><p>After the carnival date, and the cleaning up of the Christmas Party (at least five people had thrown up. In the end, the Masters just hired someone.), everything was back to normal. Neru would sneak away, and Kikaito would follow, to the library corner where she could sew and he could watch.<p>

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
